


Fandot Creativity Night 2

by timeladyleo



Series: Fandot Creativity [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several little drabbles written for the second Fandot Creativity Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feathers

Arthur burst into the flight deck. “Chaps, I think we have a small problem?”

Martin turned to look at Arthur. “What is it, Arth- Why are there feathers in your hair?” Arthur brushed a hand through his hair, sending them floating all over the flight deck. Martin frowned at the mess.

"That’s the problem, Skip. They’re everywhere.” Intrigued, Martin gave control to Douglas and went to see what Arthur was going on about. To his surprise, Arthur wasn't wrong.

The whole first row of seats was covered in tiny feathers. Martin stared for a moment in shock at the mess, his first thought to wonder how long it was going to take to tidy it all up. “How did this happen, Arthur?”

Arthur launched into recounting what happened. “Well, you see Skip, I was having a quick nap because this is a really long flight, and then my pillow felt all prickly so I picked it up and all the feathers fell out of it - well, burst out of it, and went all over everywhere.” They both stood and looked at the seats, uncertain what to do next. It was as if several little ducks had been sat there and had shed half their feathers.

Arthur looked at Martin, and asked “Can you hoover feathers?”


	2. Roses are red, violets are blue

Every year since about the age of seven, Arthur had given Carolyn a card on Valentine’s Day, usually covered in more glitter than necessary, and always with bright colours and bold letters and a message along the lines of “most brilliant mum ever!”

He didn't know it, but Carolyn had kept every single one in the drawer where she kept her photo albums that contained hundreds of photos of Arthur, but also several of Douglas and Martin and MJN, and – though she’d never admit to it – several photos of Herc. The albums were all kept neatly and in a more or less chronological order. She also kept other bits and bobs that Arthur made in the drawer, making it the most secret and sentimental drawer in the house.

So when Carolyn discovered Arthur showing Herc how to make cards in the appropriately bright and glittery way, she didn't interrupt, and instead watched without them noticing. Another thing she would never admit was how much she loved watching Herc interact with Arthur, and how he was almost like the dad Arthur had never known.

Carolyn had been expecting Herc to be hideously soppy and overly romantic on Valentine’s Day, but when he wasn't she almost became suspicious that he was plotting something. Even further from her expectation was for Arthur and Herc to be plotting together.

She had guessed that Herc would take her to an opera, which she wasn't as cross about as she pretended to be. What she hadn't planned on was being taken to a fancy restaurant by Herc and Arthur, and being presented two messy but endearing cards. What made them even more special was the message inside both, obviously thought of together.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, you are brilliant, I love you!"_

Both cards were placed with love in Carolyn’s drawer.


	3. Moustache

One of the many great things about Arthur Shappey was how incredibly easy it was to buy presents for him. He would probably be happy if given an empty box with a bow on it. Even so, Martin and Douglas often competed to see who could get him the best birthday present.

As it happened, one year their presents coincidentally matched very, very well. Arthur always became somewhat giddy with excitement on his birthday, a paper hat of some description sealed to his head and an inexplicably constant mouthful of cake.

Douglas and Martin presented their presents together. Arthur did ‘eeny meeny miney mo’ to decide which to open first, and ended up tearing the paper from Martin’s. He opened the box to find a plastic cup with a spiralling straw attached. It was, of course, brilliant. It was made more brilliant, however, by the addition of Douglas’ present: novelty moustaches designed to clip onto straws, to make it look like you had a moustache while drinking.

Arthur spent the whole day bouncing around, drinking far too much pineapple juice and inventing a new voice for each type of moustache.


	4. My one weakness

Martin was acting strangely, Douglas noticed. He didn't question it, though, knowing far better than to ask, because that would just make Martin tetchy. He also noticed that Martin kept rubbing him nose and cringing as if it were causing him pain, which was unusual.

However, by the time Martin had had his third nosebleed, Douglas decided he could risk asking if something was wrong. The last thing Douglas expected was for the reason why Martin’s nose was sore was because he’d gone and gotten his septum pierced.

Douglas’ reaction took Martin by surprise, in that he made a face as if the whole idea grossed him out completely. “But why one earth would you want to have a metal bar in your nose?”

"I just wanted to prove that I’m not a total wimp, okay?" Martin huffed as he held a bloody tissue to his nose. All the colour had drained from Douglas’ face.

"No, you’re definitely not a wimp." Douglas said, his voice strained as if he was trying keep his cool. Martin looked at him, confused.

"Are you okay, Douglas? You look a bit pale."

Douglas nodded unconvincingly. “I’m fine, really. I just- I don’t really like blood.”

Martin blinked, the realisation that this Douglas who was squeamish of blood and piercings was the same Douglas who had tried to go to medical school. He bit back a giggle. Douglas made an over-exaggerated expression of offense.

"It’s not funny!" Douglas tried to insist as Martin finally gave in to laughing.


	5. An unexpected admirer

Herc’s Valentine’s Day was surprising for two reasons. One, that it even got recognised in Carolyn’s house, and two that he got two presents, neither of which he was expecting.

Carolyn had gone out of her way to find the most annoying card possible, with a sheep saying ‘I love ewe’ on the front. She had also given him a plain box of chocolates, though he suspected that at least half of them would cruelly contain gelatin meaning he couldn't eat them.

However it was Arthur’s gift that was almost more surprising. Arthur had made him a card that said ‘you are brilliant!’ on the front, and given him a small and adorable little teddy holding a balloon. Herc was a little overwhelmed at the thoughtfulness of the gift, but also a bit confused as to why Arthur had decided to get him anything.

He brought the subject up with Arthur later in the day, first thanking him again for being so kind and thoughtful, but then asking why, exactly, Arthur had decided to give him a Valentine’s gift.

"Well, mum’s always said that Valentine’s isn't just about romance, which she always makes a face at, and that family and friend relationships are just as important as romance ones, and probably more so, and I always get mum a card, and you’re basically like family now so I thought I’d get you one too!" Arthur beamed at Herc.

Herc had no words. Arthur had no idea just how amazing he could be, and the idea that he was a part of their family made Herc’s heart swell.


	6. Socks

Everyone knows that you get socks for Christmas. A less well known fact was Douglas Richardson’s vast sock collection. Every year he got new novelty socks for Christmas, usually from his daughter, sometimes related to the season and sometimes just silly, but either way he wore every pair he got given.

The thing that wound Martin up most was how he never seemed to wear a pair. He never seemed to wear the same sock twice, but equally he almost always wore odd socks. Martin found it especially ridiculous when Douglas turned up to work in the middle of summer wearing one blue sock and one with big novelty snowmen on.

"Don’t you ever pair your socks, Douglas?" Martin asked, the question of the state of Douglas’ sock drawer finally needing to be answered.

"Well, not everyone has thirty pairs of plain white or black socks, Martin." Douglas said, imagining that Martin was the sort of person who had their sock drawer meticulously organised, each pair bundled neatly.

"No, you obviously don’t. But you never, ever wear a pair. Doesn’t that get annoying?"

Douglas shrugged. “They’re socks, no-one really cares what colour they are or if they match, unless you’re an obsessive sock organiser.”

Martin paused before his next question, ignoring the pointed comment. “How many socks do you actually have?”

Douglas had to stop and think about that one. He had enough socks to overfill a whole drawer, but Martin was more likely asking about pairs, and that was harder when none of your socks were in pairs. “Lots and lots. Does that answer your question?”

"No, not really. I hadn’t noticed you had loads of socks."

"I like socks!" Douglas said, all of a sudden defensive of his sock collection. Martin let it drop after that, but Douglas found he was unsurprised to receive some aeroplane patterned socks the following Christmas


End file.
